Adventures in Wonderland
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: See the adventure of the five girls that in my previous work, called "Bloody Wonderland Fun", explore a world without Alice.
1. Welcome to the Country of Hearts

Card Ace of Hearts: Welcome to the Country of Hearts

"What the fuck! Why am I wearing a dress?" Taylor exclaimed as she looked at the black and white checkered dress that some how replaced the purple sweat shirt and jeans.

Youji slowly opened her eyes due to Taylor's yelling. She got up drowsily and rubbed one of her eyes sleepily.

"Taylor, why are you yelling so much? It's too early to be yelling." Youji said as she looked towards her friend and noticed that she was wearing a dress. "And when did you change your clothes?"

"I think the better question to ask would be when did _you_ change your clothes?" Taylor pointed out that her cat eared friend was wearing a skull head short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath the black and red skull shirt along with a black mini skirt attach to a pair of light blue jeans and black shoes.

Youji didn't know what she meant by that but looked down at her shirt and looked back at Taylor. It took her a minute to realize what she was wearing.

"When _did _I change my clothes? They're a punk style now. Well, at least that's better than a dress." Youji said drowsily as she avoided eye contact with Taylor.

"Shut up!" Taylor yelled as she sent daggers at her friend.

"Taylor-senpai, Youji-senpai, when did you two change your clothes?" a blue hair girl asked as she looked at the two differently dressed friends.

"Here's a better question, Dragon. When did _you _dye your hair blue?" Youji asked as she notices that her friend's hair was a different color than before.

"Wait…my hair is blue?" Dragon exclaimed as she pulled one of her bangs to get a closer look at her new hair color.

"Yeah, you do along with some pretty claws you have there." Taylor said as she pointed towards Dragon's hands.

"Wait….she/I has claws too?" Youji and dragon said at the same time.

"Well, yeah, why else would her fingers be so damned sharp?" Taylor explained.

"You have a point there." Youji said as she got a closer look at Dragon's hands.

"By the way, since when have we been in a forest with Alyssa-senpai and Stephanie?" Dragon asked as she stared at the two friends that were currently awake.

Taylor was silent to the question while Youji drew dots in the dirt as her answer.

"I really don't know about that." Youji said as looked towards the sky.

'Of course you don't idiot.' A male voice in her head said to her.

'Quiet Man-whore!' Youji said in her head at the male voice for who she called Yo.

'I'm not a fucking man-whore!' said Yo.

'Oh, that's right! You're a stupid whining little bitch!' Youji commented.

'I'm not a fucking bitch!' Yo said defensibly.

'You whine like one, even when drunk!' Youji yelled back within her head.

While Youji's conversation with Yo was going on, Taylor was looking around the area to see which direction the five some should go in first.

"Hey, Youji! We're going this way!" Taylor said as towards the East.

"Okay!" Youji said as she replies. "Dragon, carry Stephanie!"

With that, Youji tossed the still sleeping brown hair girl towards Dragon, who caught her in time.

"But she's heavy!" Dragon complained.

"Not as heavy as Alyssa." Was all Youji said as the three awake friends walked in the direction that Taylor pointed towards, not realizing that they were in a world that was almost made for them.


	2. Welcome to the Hatter's Mansion

Two of Hearts: Welcome to the Hatter's Mansion

"Now that I've looked around, doesn't this place look familiar?" Youji said after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Familiar how? It looks nothing but a regular forest." Taylor said.

"Not that, I mean doesn't this look like it's from some kind of anime or manga that we all have read or seen before?" Youji said. She somehow sounded smart saying that.

"What do you mean by that Youji-senpai?" Dragon asked.

"Can't quite put my finger on it yet but I know this place." Youji said as she stared off into space.

"What are you thinking about now?" Dragon asked.

"If we'll ever see any cake or sweets again." Youji said.

Dragon couldn't help but sigh.

"Hey, guys I think I see something!" Taylor said as she stopped in her tracks.

"See what?" Youji asked as she peeked from behind Taylor.

"I think I see a mansion. Maybe someone's in it right now?" Taylor said as she ran towards the mansion.

"Really?" Youji said as she and Dragon followed after her.

As the group got nearer to the mansion, Youji suddenly knew where they were.

"I remember now!" Youji exclaimed as they neared the front gate.

"Remember what?" Dragon asked.

"Hello, anyone home? We're lost and need a place to stay!" Taylor yelled.

Just then two little boys that were twins came out from behind them.

"Do you have some business here?" both of them asked.

"We're wondering if there is anyone living here." Taylor said as she turned to face the two twin boys.

The two little boys pointed sickle like axes towards Taylor and grinned mischievously. One of them was all dressed up in blue and light blue suit while the other one was in a red and dark red suit.

"Question for Taylor: Do these two twin boys look familiar?" Youji said as she put down Alyssa and patted the boys head.

"Are you saying we meet her before, cat lady?" one of the twins asked.

"Nope, but she has seen you before." Youji said.

"I have?" Taylor said.

"Here's a hint: B-L-O-O-D. What does that spell out?" Youji asked.

Taylor stared into the sky for a moment while Dragon was pondering as well. Youji turned back to Alyssa and whispered something in her ear.

"Alyssa-senpai, there are two twin boys that are about your height!" was the thing that Youji whispered to Alyssa.

"Twins?" the once sleeping Alyssa asked as she quickly woke up.

"Over there." Youji said as she pointed towards the twins that were still in front of Taylor.

"They have pretty weapons." Alyssa said as she got a closer look at them.

"Shall I tell you where the hell we are?" Youji asked.

"You need sugar." Dragon said.

"Why did you think I said I was wondering when we'll ever see cake or candy ever again?" Youji said grumpily.

"Just tell us where we are already." Taylor said with announce.

"We are in 'Wonderful Wonderland' just like the one in Alice in the Country of Hearts. So in other words, you can see Blood Drupe, Taylor." Youji said.

Taylor almost immediately smiled with joy as she heard she could meet her beloved Blood. Alyssa hugged the two twins as a way of claiming them as hers.

"I get to play with the twins!" she exclaimed.

"They were yours anyway." Youji said.

"Can you allow us in?" Taylor asked the twin boys.

"No way!" one of them said.

"Boss said we can't allow anyone in!" the other said.

"Please?" Taylor asked, begging almost.

"Nope!" both twins said.

"I'll let you live if you do." Taylor said.

"The two play a killing game to see who's right with each other!" Youji snapped.

"You'll get your daily dose of sugar sooner if you help out." Taylor said.

Youji pondered about this for a while.

"I get to eat anything I want and you can't have a say in this!" Youji finally said.

"Fine." Taylor agreed.

"Good." Youji said as she walked up the gate and started climbing over it.

The twins and her friends were in shocked to see her get over the gate by climbing. As Youji reached the top, she swung herself over and landed on her feet. She then searched around the area for a while before running off in a random direction.

"Did anyone else think that Youji-senpai could climb?" Dragon asked, still in shocked.

Everyone around her, that was awake, shook their heads.

"Neither did I." Dragon said.

Just then, Youji came running back with what looked like a key ring.

"You got the key from the stupid chicken rabbit?" the twins asked as Youji went to work with unlocking the gate.

"Why do you think I was running before?" Youji asked as she opened the gate and ducked as a man with light brown rabbit ears came up behind her. He fell over Youji and tumbled in front of Taylor, the twins and Alyssa. "Can I have my cake now?"

"Dee, Dum! You let some stupid cat get behind the gate and allowed her to steal the key from me! I'm telling Blood about this!" the rabbit eared man exclaimed.

"It wasn't just her fault!" one twin said.

"The lady in the checkered dress told her to do it!" the other said.

"I'm an outsider! Can you blame me?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Can I have cake now?" Youji said, depressingly.

"You're an outsider?" the rabbit eared man exclaimed.

"Of course I am! And so are my friends!" Taylor exclaimed.

"If that's so, then welcome to my mansion." A tall black messy haired man said as he appeared behind Youji.

"Do you have any sweets that I can eat?" Youji asked the man.

"Youji be quiet!" Taylor said as she grabbed her friend's tail and pulled it. She stood in front of the man as Youji held her tail delicately while grumbling to herself angrily.

"My name is Blood Dupre." Blood said as he tipped his hat off to Taylor.

"My name is Taylor!" Taylor said, staring at him whit loving eyes.

"I'm Youji Akuma." Youji grumbled as she looked at her tail with sadness.

"Hi! I'm Dragon!" Dragon said cheerfully.

"And I'm Alyssa!" Alyssa said while still hugging the twins.

"And the one that is sleeping is our friend Stephanie!" Dragon said as she pointed to Stephanie.

"We've already met your men so can we have something sweet to eat?" Youji whined.

"She needs a daily dose of sugar in the morning when she wakes up in order to fully wake up." Taylor said as she pointed towards Youji.

Youji looked at Blood with puppy dog eyes, in hopes it'll help make him say yes.

"Are you sure it's really sugar?" Blood asked.

"Do you want one of your men to die in a bloody death?" Youji asked as her cuteness went away.

"No, alright, Elliot show this young cat lady to the kitchen and have one of the cooks give her some sugar." Blood said as he looked towards the light brown rabbit eared man that was chasing Youji earlier.

"How much?" Elliot asked as he grabbed Youji by the arm.

"Just a cup should do." Blood said with a smile.

"You got it boss!" Elliot said as he pulled Youji towards the mansion, while she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dragon said with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Of course, is there a problem with that?" Blood asked.

"There is a big one." Dragon said as she looked towards the ground.

"What do you mean?" Blood asked with little concern.

"You'll see in three, two, one..." Dragon counted down something.

"Blood! Heads up!" Elliot yelled from behind the group.

But it was too late, as Blood and the others turned around to see what he meant, Youji managed to jump onto Blood's back and sat on his shoulders.

"Hi! Blood onii-chan! Do you want to play with me!" a hyper active Youji said as she acted like a little child that had just gotten a new toy.

"I'm sorry Blood, but she ran out of the kitchen so quickly after she had her cup of sugar that I wasn't able to catch her in time!" Elliot said as he stopped to catch his breath when he got to the group. Youji was humming a tune as she played with Blood's hat.

"Youji, stop playing with Blood's hat!" Taylor yelled as she realized that Youji was on her man.

"Fine." Youji said as she pouted a little and put Blood's hat back on his head.

"Now get off of him!" Taylor demanded.

"No!" Youji said as she pouted more.

"Now!" Taylor said angrily.

"Fine!" Youji said as she got off of Blood. "I'll play with the chicken bunny!" and with that, she climbed onto Elliot's back and started playing with his ears.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Elliot exclaimed.

"But it's fun!" Youji said with a cheerful smile.

Elliot couldn't help but fall silent and let the childish acting Youji play with his ears.

"Maybe we should get going to the other places." Alyssa said as finally let go of the twins.

"Aw~! Do we have to?" Youji asked childishly.

"Yes." Alyssa said.

"Okay, but can we have anyone lead us to the other places?" Youji said with puppy dogs to Blood.

"I suppose I can spare one of my men to lead you to the other territories." Blood said while trying to avoid Youji's puppy eyes.

"Yay! Can we take the twins?" Youji asked with puppy eyes, this time with Alyssa helping.

"I suppose you can as long as they don't kill you." Blood said.

"Okay!" Youji said as she got off Elliot and grabbed one of the twins while Alyssa grabs the other. "We'll send them back when we're done!"

"I think I should stay here." Taylor said as she looked at Blood.

"You'll loose a chance to make fun of Gowland!" Youji yelled back.

"Wait for me I'm coming!" Taylor said as she ran after them with Dragon following behind.


	3. Heart's Castle is Boring!

Three of hearts: Hearts Castle is boring!

"So how do you play 'Kill or die'?" Youji asked as she and a now awake Stephanie were holding weapons and kneeling behind one of the many hedge maze walls of Heats castle along with the twins. They were getting a quick run through of how the twins favorite game 'Kill or die' was played.

"You try to kill as many heart soldiers as you can without dying. If you die, you lose the game." Dee explained.

"Okay! Got it sleepy head?" Youji asked her friend.

"Got it!" Stephanie said with an evil smile.

"Try not to get killed while we're here. Neither me or Yo feel like giving you blood." Youji said.

"Alright, than I'll just stick close to you than." Stephanie said.

"Fine," Youji said as she stood on her two feet. "Then let's go…Ack!"

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she poked her head around a corner that was next to the way that Youji was going.

"I ran into your favorite." Youji growled as stood with her face in a tall brown hair man's chest as he stared down at her with a lost look on his face.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as he pulled Youji away from him.

"Nose hurts but I'll be-" Youji started to say but was cut off as a bloody Stephanie pushing her out of the way.

"Why am I always the one that gets pushed to the side?" Youji thought as she caught herself before falling to the ground.

"Hi my name is Stephanie!" Stephanie said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi Stephanie, I'm Ace!" Ace said with a cheerful smile.

"And I'm Youji! Nice to meet you all!" Youji said sarcastically.

"You remind me of Boris." Ace said as he looked towards Youji.

"I do not act like him!" Youji yelled.

"Did I accidentally kill Youji, Yo?" Stephanie asked.

"Was waiting for someone to fucking notice." Yo said angrily.

"You didn't say anything." Stephanie said as she glared at Yo.

"Whatever want me to leave you two alone? I'll tell Youji to give Gowland your regards as well as Taylor's since she went to stay with Blood." Yo asked as he looked towards the two.

"Yes please," Stephanie said as she smiled an innocent smile.

"Whatever." Yo said as he turned around and walked towards the twins.

"Where's Alyssa and Dragon?" Yo asked the twins as he looked towards them.

"Over there." The twins said as they pointed towards a tree where Dragon and Alyssa were sitting under.

"Where to?" Yo asked as he stood in front of them with the twins behind him.

"Tower of clover!" they both shouted in unison.

"Did…something…happen?" Yo asked with fear in his voice.

"Peter came." They both said at the same time again.

"Okay…show us the way Dee, Dum." Yo said as he looked towards the twins with pleading looks.

"Kay!" They both said as the started walking towards the Tower.

* * *

Sorry if this seems rushed, had no other ideas and this was the best I could come up with


End file.
